The Worst kind of Betrayal
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: What do you do when everything you were ever told turns out to be a lie?  When the truth of your very existance turns out to be false?  15 year old Harry Potter must figure that out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.**

**The Worst Kind of Betrayal**

_1981_

"So what do we do now?" Lily Potter asked as she, her husband, and their twin sons sat in the headmaster sat in the headmaster's office. They had just survived an attack on their home.

"The three of you must go into hiding," Albus said.

"What do you mean the three of us?" Lily asked.

"I'm afraid Harry can't go with you," he said.

James perked up when he heard this. "Works for me."

"James!" Lily exclaimed.

"What? He's not my kid. Why would I want him around Jamie," James told her.

"He may not be your son, but he is mine," Lily said.

"His father is a death eater. He will be a bad influence on our son," James said, making his disgust for Harry very clear.

"It's better this way anyway, Lily. This way, the world will think Harry is the boy who lived and Jamie will be safe until he is ready to face the dark lord," Albus explained.

"How can I abandon my own son?" she asked.

"It won't be forever. You can come back when Jamie is ready to face the dark lord. You can make up with Harry then," he said.

Lily thought about it. She did love Harry, but she would admit to herself that it wasn't as much as she loved Jamie. If it came to choosing between them, she would choose Jamie every time. She knew it was wrong, but it was how she felt.

"What will happen to Harry?" she asked.

"Leave him with his death eater father," James suggested.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. The world will think Harry is the boy who lived. It would not do well for the boy who lived to have a former death eater as a parent. No, everyone must think he's yours James," Albus told them.

"For how long?" James asked. He was disgusted by the thought that a death eater's child would be associated with his family.

"Until it is safe for you to return. Once that happens, the whole truth can be revealed," he answered.

"And then the brat will no longer carry my name?"

"If that's what you want," Albus replied.

"The sooner the better," James saidt

"What will happen to him between now and then," Lily asked again.

"He'll be placed with your sister," the headmaster said.

"But she hates everything magic. She'll hate him," Lily said.

"Which will make him moldable. I need him to trust me for this all to work. This is for the greater good."

"Besides, the brat should be humbled. That way he'll know his place when he gets back with us," James added.

"Well, alright. If it will keep Jamie safe," Lily finally conceded.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus was in his office working on his lesson plans for the following year when he heard someone walk in. He looked and was truly shocked by what he saw. "Lily?"

"Hello, Severus," Lilly said.

Severus was at a loss for words. What did you say when a dead woman entered your office after fourteen years? Where had she been all these years? How had she survived? "How?"

"It's a long story. One that you need to hear. I have much to tell you," Lily told him. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell him about Harry, but she didn't' have a choice. James did not want Harry to have his name. If she didn't tell the truth, James would.

"Well, start with where the bloody hell you've been for the last fourteen years," Severus said.

"Dumbledore sent us into hiding. To protect Jamie," Lily replied.

"He sent you to hiding without one of you children? And you agreed to it?" Severus asked incredulously.

"We had to protect Jamie," she said, as though it explained everything.

"So you sacrificed one son to protect the other?" Severus asked. He might not like Harry Potter much, but what the Lily just admitted to doing was really screwed up. What kind of mother does that to her own child.

"No, of course not. We came back for Harry," Lily said.

"Fourteen years later. I don't get this. James Potter may be an arrogant fool, but he's a pureblood. No self respecting pureblood would leave an heir behind," Severus said.

"Well, that's the other thing I needed to talk to you about. Do you remember that one night stand we had when James was away on that undercover assinment?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Severus said in a dangerously low voice. This better not be going where he thought it was.

"Harry isn't James' son," Lily said.

Severus felt his blood boil. He was ready to kill her for this. "You lied to me. I asked you point blank if your children were mine and you said no."

"Jamie isn't yours. Just Harry," Lily corrected.

"I see. I guess it makes then, doesn't it?" Severus asked.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked confused.

"You took James Potter's spawn with you and you left my son here to rot," Severus said angrily.

"That's not true!" denied an outraged Lily.

"Really? What would you call it?" he asked.

"I told you, we were protecting Jamie," Lily replied.

"So Harry wasn't worthy of protection? He's the bloody boy who lived!" Severus yelled.

"Well, actually he's not. Jamie is the boy who lived. Dumbledore just told the world it was Harry so that we could train Jamie without fear.

Severus looked at her with murderous eyes. They'd used his son as a decoy. Someone to suffer so their son didn't have to. "Get out."

"Severus," Lily started.

"Get out of my office right now!" Severus screamed. "I don't ever want to see you again. And you stay the hell away from my son. You didn't want him before and you don't have the right to him now."

Lily didn't say another word. She just quietly left his office.

Once Lily was gone, Severus threw everything off his desk in a fit of rage. He wanted to kill someone. He wasn't sure who he wanted to kill more. The Potters, Dumbledore, or himself. He had a son. A son he'd basically treated like crap.

This whole thing was going to kill Harry. The boy idolized his parents. How was he going to feel when he found out that not only did his mother abandon him, but his father wasn't who he thought he was.

Then there was the boy who lived thing. Harry'd spent four years thinking he was the boy who lived. The only one to have survived the dark lord. It made Severus furious just to think about. These people had put his son in grave danger multiple times for something that had nothing to do with him. Well that stopped today. Severus wasn't sure what the next few months would bring, but he would make sure these people didn't hurt his son anymore than they already had.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus walked through the halls of headquarters. He was ready to kill someone. Preferably a senile old man who'd messed with his child's life.

Severus pulled the door to the kitchen, where the order was gathered, open angrily. "You evil, manipulative old coot!"

Albus was not surprised by Severus' outburst. He knew Lily had gone to see him and that the outcome would not be pleasant. "I trust you've spoken with Lily."

"Wait, what?" asked a shocked Sirius.

"I was just about to tell you all. The Potter's are alive afterall," he told the rest of the order.

"What? How is that possible?" Remus asked.

"He faked their deaths. That's how," Severus said.

"No, no way. They would never agree to that. Not with Harry here. They wouldn't leave him behind," Sirius said. He refused to believe that his friend would leave his own son.

"They did it to protect their brat."

"Now, Severus, there is no need to be cruel," Albus told him.

Severus glared at him. He couldn't believe the old man even had the nerve to lecture him on being cruel. "Don't you talk to me about cruelty. That little brat had everything he ever wanted on a silver platter. What did Harry have? Besides hateful relatives and a burden that wasn't even his."

"What are you talking about, Severus? What burden?" Remus wondered.

"Harry is not the boy who lived. James Potter Jr. is the real boy who lived," he replied.

"Is that true, Albus?" Molly asked.

"It is," Albus said quietly.

"Why? Why would you lie," asked an angry Remus.

"For the greater good. The world needed a savior. The only way I could give them that while protecting the real boy who lived was to use Harry," He explained.

"You sacrificed Harry to protect someone else. How could you? He could have died?" Molly said.

"Wait. This makes no sense. No matter what, James would never abandon his own son. He would never sacrifice one son to protect another," Sirius said.

"He didn't. Harry is not his son," Severus said.

"What do you mean he's not James' son. Of course he is," Sirius argued.

Actually, he's not," came a voice from the doorway.

"James?" he asked as stared at his supposed dead best friend and his wife.

"Hello, padfoot," James said smiling.

"So this is all true? You faked your death? You abandoned your own son?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"He's not my son, Remus. Why should I care about the brat?" James asked.

"What is wrong with you? He is a child. Just like your son," Molly told him.

"No, he's not like my son. My son is a hero. That little brat is nothing but a mini death eater in training," James said hatefully.

"James, please don't talk about my son like that," Lily requested.

"Oh, don't even act like you give a damn. You're worse than he is. Because Harry really is your son. At least he can say the boy isn't his. What can you say?" Severus asked. He hated James Potter for what he and Lily and done to his son, but he hated Lily more. Lily was Harry's mother. She was supposed to love him no matter what.

"Don't speak to my wife that way, Snape!" James yelled.

"I don't want to talk to her at all. If it weren't for Harry, I would honestly be able to say I wished I'd never met her," Severus responded.

"Wait, what do you mean 'if it weren't for Harry?' Severus, are you Harry's father?" Remus asked.

"I am," he admitted.

"What?" came a new voice.

Everyone turned and saw a shocked Harry standing there with Ron and Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus stared back at his son. This was the last way he wanted the boy to find out the truth. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you say that you're my father and not him," Harry said referring to James. He didn't understand any of this. His entire world had collapsed in a matter of minutes.

Harry stared at his supposedly dead parents. Or the people he thought were his parents. Were they his parents? If they weren't, how come he was told they were? In any event, no matter who they were, how could they be alive? He was told they were dead. He had so many questions.

"Would someone just tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll tell you," James said with an evil smile on his face.

"Potter, you say one more word to him and I'll make you wish you'd stayed dead," Severus threatened.

"What's the matter, Snivellus? You don't want your brat to know the truth?" James taunted.

"Is it true, Professor? Are you my father?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it's true alright. There's no way I'd have a son as weak or dirty as you," James said, looking at the boy's clothes after uttering the last insult.

"Shut up, you git. You don't know anything about him!" Ron yelled.

Harry felt like crying. He couldn't help the way the Dursley's made him dress. He wasn't allowed to wear nice things around them and he hadn't had the chance to change yet.

Harry decided not to let James see how upset he really was. He wouldn't give the man that satisfaction. Instead he turned to his professor (or father). "I'm sorry, professor. You were right." He then turned back to James and glared. "He is an arrogant, self-righteous git."

"Shut up, you little brat!" James yelled.

Harry couldn't stop though. It was the only thing that gave him even a little control in this horrible situation. "I used to worship you. Everybody said you were this great person. They were wrong. You're nothing but a pathetic loser. And I am so glad you're not my father."

James lunged at Harry. Once he did, he found himself being pinned up against the wall by Severus and Sirius.

"You touch him and I will make the dark lord look like a cuddly little kitten," Severus said dangerously.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Harry didn't get a chance because Lily approached him. "Harry, you shouldn't have spoken to James like that," Lily told him.

"Are you really going to defend that monster? He just tried to attack you son!" Molly yelled. She could not understand how any mother could defend anyone who tried to hurt her child. No mother could do something like that.

"James was just upset. He wouldn't have hurt Harry," Lily said.

Severus let go of James and approached Lily. "You never cease to amaze me. He tries to put his hands on our son and you still defend him?"

"Harry shouldn't have said what he did," Lily insisted.

"He shouldn't have told the truth?" Severus asked.

"James is his stepfather. He should-"

"He should what? Respect him? What has that bastard done to earn his respect?" Severus asked.

Harry stared in shock. He never thought he'd see the day when Professor Snape defended him. He'd always told him how he was just as bad as his father, which was pretty ironic now that he thought about it.

"Stop attacking my wife Snape. It's not her fault she birthed such a pathetic son. He doesn't deserve to be in the same room as me or my family.

"You know what, James? You're right," Sirius said.

James smiled triumphantly.

"So get the hell out," he finished.

"What?" James asked in shock.

"I said get the hell out of my house," Sirius repeated.

"You're choosing Snape and his worthless son over me? I thought we were friends," James said.

"Yeah, so did I. But no friend of mine would leave me to rot in prison. Harry's welcome here. You're not," Sirius said icily.

"Now, Sirius-" the headmaster started.

"That goes for you too, Old man. Everyone else is welcome to stay if they so choose, but you three traitors are out," Sirius said.

James turned to Remus for help. "Remus?"

Remus shook his head. He barely recognized his friend. He wasn't going to help the man with anything.

"Fine," James huffed and started to leave, followed by Lily and the headmaster.


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked after Dumbledore and the Potters left.

"What do you think?" Harry asked before running from the room. He'd been trying to avoid a meltdown the entire time the Potters were there. He simply couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of there.

Molly made a move to go after Harry, but Severus stopped her. "It's my responsibility," he said before going after his son.

"Sirius, are you alright?" Remus asked his friend.

"Are you? They betrayed you too, Remus," Sirius pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm not the one that went to prison for their supposed murders," Remus said.

"How could they do that? They knew I was innocent and they did nothing to help me," he said angrily. He just couldn't believe his best friend could do something like to him.

"I know," Remus said quietly.

"You know, I could forgive it. In time, I'd be able to forgive them for what they did to me. What they did to Harry though. That I can't forgive. I don't care who his father is. They left a defenseless child with abusive monsters.

Remus had to agree. Leaving an innocent child was reprehensible. He couldn't understand how James could be so hateful to a child, or how Lily could abandon her son to people she knew would treat him horribly. He had to wonder, where they always like that? Had he just been too blind to see it?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was in his room thinking about everything that had happened when Professor Snape came in. "Are you alright?" Severus asked.

Harry looked up at him. "How long have you known?" He had to wonder if the professor had known the entire time. He was pretty sure he hadn't, but after what had just happened, he couldn't be sure of anything.

"A couple hours," Severus answered as he sat down in a chair near Harry's bed.

Harry nodded. "I get it now. I understand why you hate him. I hate him too."

"Don't. I don't want you to hate him," Severus told him.

Harry looked at him surprised.

"I don't want you to be like me, Harry. I don't want you to be bitter. I don't want you wake up one day and realize that you hated a man so much that you became him," Severus explained. That was what had happened to him. He'd grown up to be the very thing he hated when he was a child. He would be damned if he let the same thing happened to his son.

"I would never be like him. I would never say the same kind of things that he said to me," Harry said forcefully.

"Now you wouldn't. But you have no idea how quick it turns around. I used to be just like you. I lived with a man who hated me because of what I could do. I was bullied all my life, and I swore I would never be like that. But I did. I let my hatred for James Potter influence how I treated you. I'm really sorry for that," Severus told him.

"I don't want be like that," Harry said.

"There's something else I need to tell you."

"There's more?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure he could take much more.

"The Potters went into hiding to protect their son. Your twin brother," Severus said.

"I have a brother?" he asked shocked

Severus nodded.

"He's not your son?"

"No, he's James' son," Severus replied.

"So, they protected him while they left me with the Dursley's. My mother didn't chose James over me. She chose James' son over me," Harry realized. It hurt him beyond words. Knowing his mother cast him aside was bad enough, but finding out she cast him aside in favor of another son was so much worse.

"I'm sorry," Severus said.

"For what? You didn't abandon me. You didn't even know about me," Harry pointed out.

"Still, you probably would have had a better life if you'd been James Potter's son," he said.

"No, I wouldn't. I probably would've turned out just like him. I don't want to be like him. I meant what I said before. I'm glad he's not my father," Harry told him.

Severus couldn't help but smile at his son's words. He never thought anyone would want him as a father, but it seems Harry was at least somewhat okay with it.

"There's one thing I don't understand. Why did they need to protect my brother?" He asked.

Severus cringed. He had no idea how his son would handle this. He'd already been through so much. "It seems you are not the boy who lived. Your brother is."

"But Dumbledore said I was," Harry said. He felt like he was inches away from having a nervous breakdown. In one day, his entire world had come crashing down around him.

"Dumbledore lied."

"But he said that's why I had to stay with the Dursley's. He said there were blood words," Harry said near tears. He couldn't believe this. It seemed everything was a lie. Even the reason for him being placed with the Dursley's.

"I'm sorry," Severus told him genuinely.

"Could you leave me alone for awhile?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded. He could tell his son needed time to process everything, so he got up and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Horry was sitting on his bed when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Ron and Hermione walked in and sat on either side of Harry. "How are you doing, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure. Some things are good. Some are bad.

"What's the good?" Hermione asked. She thought it was a good idea to get Harry to focus on the positive. No matter how little it might be.

"Well, I no longer have to deal with being the boy who lived. I don't have to worry about people stalking me and trying to get my autograph. I don't have to worry about Voldemort coming after me," Harry explained. It actually gave him relief to know that. He hated his fame. He wanted no part of it. And now, that was exactly what he was going to get.

"What else?" Hermione asked. She was determined to help him find all the good in this situation.

"No more Dursley's," he replied. "I never have to see them again. Even if Professor Snape doesn't want me around, I'm sure Sirius will let me stay with him."

"Harry, I think Professor Snape does want you around. He wouldn't have defended you the way he did yesterday if he didn't," Hermione assured him.

"Maybe. He did say he was sorry for the way he treated me," Harry said.

"Can you forgive him?" Hermione wondered.

"I think so. But can't forgive her," Harry answered, referring to his mother.

Ron scowled. "Good. She doesn't deserve forgiveness."

"Ron!" Hermione admonished.

"No, Ron's right. She doesn't deserve forgiveness. She left me in favor of another son. Simply because she loved his father and not mine," Harry said dejectedly. It hurt him deeply that his own mother didn't seem to care about him.

"What do you think he's like?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't need to ask his friend who he was talking about. He was talking about his brother. "I imagine he's a James Potter clone, but I'll withhold judgment until I meet him."

"I'm proud of you, Harry. No one would blame you for hating you brother for what your mother did, but you're not doing that," Hermione said.

"Well, don't be too proud. No matter what he's like, I don't think I can have him in my life," he said. He knew it wasn't right, but he couldn't seem to see his brother as anything other than the person his mother chose over him.

"I don't blame you, mate. He's taking everything from you," Ron said.

"I don't care about the bloody boy who lived title. He can have it," Harry said.

"I meant everything else," said Ron.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Your trust fund and cloak," he relied

Harry hadn't thought about that. Everything he had belonged to James Potter. Even the clothes on his back were with his money.

Harry went over to his trunk and grabbed his cloak, photo album, and vault key and headed downstairs. He then went into the living room, where he found his father and Remus. "Professor, will you take me to see James Potter? I need to give him some things."

Severus looked at his son. The boy was carrying everything that had ever meant anything to him. "Harry, you don't have to."

"I'm not going to wait for him to take them me. I won't give him the satisfaction," Harry told him. "Please, will you take me."

Severus hesitated. He didn't want to expose his son to James Potter unnecessarily, but this seemed to be something Harry needed to do to move on. "Alright."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry walk down the halls of Hogwarts with his father. They stopped near the Great Hall.

"Wait here. I'm going to go find out where the Potter's are staying from the headmaster," Severus said.

Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

With that Severus left in search of the headmaster.

Not long after his father left, he noticed a boy that looked exactly like him. It must have been his brother.

"Whoa," the boy said when he got a good look at Harry.

Harry looked down as the boy continued to stare him. He hated being stared at.

"I'm sorry to stare, but you just like me. Are you related to my father? His name is James Potter," the boy said in an American accent.

"No, I'm not related to him," Harry answered quietly.

"Are you sure? Because you look just like him and me. The only difference is that our eyes are blue instead green," he said.

"I'm sure," Harry replied. He did wonder though. Why did he look so much like James Potter? Was he wearing a glamour or something?

"Do you go to school here?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm going into fifth year," Harry answered.

"Me too. I'm starting this year. I was home schooled before now. I'm Jamie by the way. Jamie Potter," he told him..

"Harry…Snape," Harry replied reluctantly. He wasn't sure how his new father would feel about him using his name, but he had to say something.

"I've heard that name before. Snape. My father says it sometimes. Actually, he curses it," Jamie said.

"Yeah, he's talking about my father. Has he ever mentioned my name?" Harry asked. He was beginning to think that his brother had no idea of his existence.

Jamie shook his head. "Not that I heard. Why, do you know him? I thought you said you weren't related to us."

"I'm not related to your father, but I've met him," Harry said carefully.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Boomed the voice of James Potter.

Harry turned to a glaring James. He refused to allow the man to intimidate him. "In case you didn't notice, this is my school. And my father's home. I have every right to be here."

"You shouldn't even be allowed to go here. You're nothing but a mini death eater in training!" James spat.

"Well, all the other 'mini death eaters' are allowed to attend," Harry shot back. He was going to let this man get to him.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Jamie asked. He didn't understand why his father was being so mean.

"Jamie, whatever this little brat told is a lie. He's nothing but a mistake your mother made," James told his son.

"What are you talking about?" Jamie asked.

James turned to Harry and realized that the boy hadn't said anything.

"I'm not like you. I wouldn't use a boy to hurt his father," Harry told.

"What is going on?" Jamie asked. His father was hiding something from him. Why did he hate Harry so much? What this mistake his mother was supposed to have made?"

Harry held up everything he had of James Potters for him to take. "These are yours. I don't want anything from you. Tell my father I'll be waiting in the entrance hall. Tell him I couldn't stand the company over here." He started to leave, but turned around for a second. Oh, and good luck explaining to your son what a liar you are." He then left James to face his son by himself.


	8. Chapter 8

"Answer me Dad. What's going on? Why were you so me**an to **Harry? Is it because you hate his dad. And what did you mean when you said he was a mistake of Mom's," Jamie badgered. He wanted answers. He didn't see any justifiable reason for his father to be so mean.

"It's nothing, son," James said.

"It's not nothing. When you came in here, you thought Harry had told me something. What is it?" Jamie asked.

"I just thought he was spouting lies," James tried.

Jamie wasn't buying that for one second. He knew his father was the one lying. "Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll go ask Harry." He then started to leave.

"Jamie, no!" James said as he grabbed his son's arm.

Jamie pulled his arm free. "Tell me what's going on! What is Harry to you?"

"That little brat is nothing to me!" he yelled.

"You see, right there. You just spoke of Harry like he was vermin. Why do you hate him so much?" Jamie asked.

"Because he's nothing but a mini death eater!" James said hatefully.

"He's my age. I highly doubt a fifteen year old boy could be a death eater. Who is he? How do you know him?"

"He's just a stupid mistake your mother made," said James.

"What mistake? You make it sound like he's her son or something." Jamie noticed the way his father shifted uncomfortably when he said that. "Oh man. He is. He's her son!"

"No, he's a mistake," James repeated forcefully.

Jamie was beyond shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had a brother. Someone that should've grown up with him. Who should've been his best friend. "How could you keep this from me? He's my brother."

"No, he's not your brother! He's nothing. He's beneath you," James told his son. He would have his son considering a Snape his brother.

Jamie looked at his father like he was a stranger. "Who are you? What kind of person blames a kid for something he had no control over. What, you hate him because he's not yours? Because you hate hid dad? I'm a teenager and I'm not even that petty."

This conversation was not going the way James wanted it too. He hadn't expected Jamie to defend the Snape boy. His son was supposed to hate the brat as much as he did.

"Hey. What's going on?"

Jamie turned and saw his mother. He immediately went over to her, determined to get an explanation. "When were you going to tell me you had another son?"

Lily's eyes went wide in shock. Her son knew the truth. How? She was pretty sure James hadn't told. He never wanted to tell Jamie. "Jamie, you don't understand."

"What don't I understand, Mom. The fact that you had another son, or that you abandoned him?" Jamie wasn't stupid. He knew his mother had abandoned Harry. It was the only thing that made sense with him not growing up with them.

"We were protecting you," Lily said.

"From my own brother?" he asked.

"He's not your brother! He's nothing to you!" James yelled.

Jamie ignored his father. "What was so bad that you had to abandon your own son?

"We needed to protect you from You Know Who and his followers. They would've come after you if they knew you were the boy who lived," Lily told him.

"Wait, what do you mean _if_ they knew I was the boy who lived? Who else would they think it was?" Jamie asked.

.

His question was met with silence.

"They thought it was Harry, didn't they? You sacrificed him in my place," Jamie realized. He couldn't believe this was happening. He never knew his parents could be so heartless.

"To protect you," Lily insisted

"Protect me? He's your son too. Who was going to protect him?" he asked.

"Who cares? He's not our problem," James said.

Jamie looked back between his parents in disbelief. It was like he didn't even know them. "You're evil. You're both evil," he said before walking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was in standing in the entrance hall when Severus walked by. "What are you doing over here? I told you to wait in the Greet Hall," Severus said.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I couldn't stand to be over there another second. James showed up." Harry explained.

"What did he say?" Severus asked his son.

"Nothing he hasn't said before. I just can't stand being around him," Harry replied.

Severus definitely knew what that was like. He hated being around Potter too. Did you do what you came to do?"

"Yes sir," he answered.

"Alright, lets go," Severus said.

Harry started to follow his father.

"Wait," Harry turned and saw his brother.

Jamie approached his new found brother. "Hey. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

Harry didn't know what to say. This wasn't the brother he was expecting. He thought the boy would be just like James. He almost prefer that. At least then he'd be free to hate the boy.

"What my father and our mother did to you was terrible. I'm really sorry for what they did to you. I just hope we can get to know each other. I've always wanted a brother," James said smiling.

Harry hesitated. He didn't want to hurt the boy, but he didn't think he could be a brother to him. "I don't know that I can. I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault, but the only thing I see when I look at you is the boy my mother chose over me."

Jamie couldn't really blame his brother for that. He'd probably feel the same if it were him. "I understand."

"I'm sorry," Harry said before walking out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

After getting back from Hogwarts, Harry went into the kitchen, where he found Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, mate. How'd it go?" Ron asked.

Harry went over to the table and sat in between Ron and Hermione. "It went alright I guess. I gave James his things…and I met my brother."

"How did that go?" Hermione asked.

"How do you think it went, Hermione? He's probably just a miniature James Potter," Ron said.

"Actually, he wasn't," Harry informed them. "He wasn't like James at all. He was actually pretty nice. I think it helped that the Potter's lied to him too."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"When I met Jamie, I was a stranger to him. Just some guy that looked like him. He had no idea who I was, or that he even had a brother. Once he found out, he told me how sorry he was and that he wanted a relationship with me," Harry explained.

"That's great, Harry," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure of that. I mean, I know it's not his fault, but all I see when I look at the son my mother loved more. I know it's not right, but it's how I feel. I can't be his brother. I resent him too much," Harry said.

"It's alright, Harry. You barely know this boy. It's understandable that you only see him as the boy had everything that should've been yours," Hermione told gun.

"Hey, you want to hear some good news?" Ron asked his friend.

"Sure," Harry replied." He could definitely use some good news for a change.

"News about the Potters has gotten around. The Ministry has spoken with them. James Potter told the truth and exonerated Sirius," Ron explained with a smile on his face.

"So Sirius is free?" he asked hopefully.

Ron nodded.

Without a word, Harry got up and raced to look for Sirius. He went into the living room, where he found Remus, and his father and Sirius staring daggers at each other.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked.

Everyone turned in his direction. "Hey, pup. How're you doing?

"I'm fine. Are you guys fighting?" Harry asked.

Sirius scowled. "Snape wants to take you out of here."

Severus glared at Sirius. That wasn't the way he wanted Harry to find out they were leaving.

"Is that true?" Harry asked.

"Come with me," Severus said before leading his son out of the room.

Once Harry and Severus were gone, an angry Sirius turned to Remus. "Who does he think he is? What makes him think he can just take Harry away?"

"I don't know, Sirius. Maybe because he's Harry's father," Remus said sarcastically.

"In blood only. He doesn't even know Harry," Sirius said.

"That's why this needs to happen. Harry needs to get to know his father," Remus said.

"Well, why can't he do that here?" Sirius asked. He realized that it was important for Harry to get to know Snape, especially after what happened with Lily and James, but he just didn't want Harry to go.

"They need to do it alone. They need time to bond as father and son with no interruptions," Remus explained.

Sirius sighed. "I just don't want to lose him. I don't want him thinking another person walked out on him."

"He won't. He knows how you feel about him. You will always be apart of his life. Even more so now that you're free," he told him. "But right now, you need to give Harry and Severus a chance to get to know each other.

Sirius nodded. He know that Remus was right. Harry needed to get to know his father. He needed Snape right now. The kid was going through hell right now. Snape might be the only one that might be able to help him. Sirius just hoped he didn't lose Harry in the process_**.**_


	10. Chapter 10

After apperating to his new home with his father, Harry bent down to try to ease the queasiness he was feeling. "That was horrible."

"Yes, side along apparation can be unpleasant. It should pass in a minute," Severus said.

After a couple minutes, Harry stood up straight and looked around. It was a small house, but that didn't bother him. As long as he was with someone who cared, he would be fine. He just hoped his father really did care.

"So where are we?" Harry asked.

"Spinner's end," Severus answered.

"Spinner's end? Isn't that a muggle neighborhood?" Harry asked.

"Yes. This is where I grew up. Your mother grew up in this neighborhood too," Severus said sadly. He still couldn't believe that Lily had become such a vile person. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen the horrible way she'd treated their son.

"She did? You knew her before Hogwarts?" Harry asked. He'd never known that they'd known each other from that far back.

Severus nodded. "Yes. I'm the one who actually told her about magic," he replied.

"Was she always like this?" Harry asked.

Severus sighed. He knew this going to be a long conversation. "Come with me." He then led his son into the living room and over to the couch, where they both sat down. "No, she wasn't always like this. She used to be a wonderful person. She was compassionate and loving."

"Did you love her?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Severus admitted. "But it was a one way thing. She never felt the same way. James Potter is who she wanted.

"Then how am I here?" Harry wondered.

"It was a one time thing. Your mother was lonely and wanted comfort. I still loved her and I was drunk. It just happened," Severus explained.

"So I was probably just a mistake to her," Harry realized. It really hurt. His mother was supposed to love him no matter what. She wasn't supposed to hurt him like this.

"You're not a mistake, Harry. No child is a mistake," Severus stressed. "What your mother did was on her, not you."

"What do you think changed. Why do you think she'd like this now?" Harry asked. From what his father had told him, his mother used to be the person he'd heard about. He really didn't understand what had changed. Was it him? Was his parentage the reason.

"I honestly don't know. As much as I'd like to, I can't place all the blame on Potter. Lily made a choice. She chose to abandon her own child in favor of another. I don't know why that is. She wasn't like this before. If I hadn't seen her neglect of you with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it," Severus told him.

"I just wish I knew why. Why did she love Jamie more than me. Was it because of James? Or was I just not as good?" Harry asked with tears in his eyes. He hated appearing this vulnerable around a man that used make his life hell.

Severus hesitantly put his hand on Harry's shoulder. He wasn't good at this. He didn't offer people comfort often. The last person he'd done for was Harry's mother. "It's not your fault. It's not

Harry looked at his father for a minute before wrapping his arms around the man.

Severus was caught off guard. He hadn't expected that. No one had ever hugged him like that. It really felt weird to have Harry, the boy he'd treated horribly just a few months prior, hug him.

Severus slowly wrapped his arms around the boy. "It'll be alright...son."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jamie was sitting in the library with a book when his mother came over. He glared at her. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Jamie, please just let me explain," Lily tried.

"Explain what, Mom? How you discarded your own son?" Jamie asked.

"It wasn't like that," Lily said.

"Yeah, it was. That's what happened. You left your own son because he had a different father. What kind of person does that?" he asked. He was absolutely disgusted by what his parents, especially his mother, had done.

"We did it to protect you," Lily said.

"Who protected him? You didn't even have the decency to let him go with his dad. You just dumped him your crazy sister," Jamie said. After finding out about Harry, he'd listened in on a conversation between his parents. He'd heard the whole story.

"The headmaster said that it would be better if-"

"Who cares!" Jamie yelled. "Who cares what some stupid old guy says. We was your son. My brother. Do you know that he doesn't want anything to do with me because of you. You didn't just cost Harry his parents. You cost me my brother. I just don't understand why. I mean, it's obvious that you love me more than him. I just can't see why. What's so bad about him?

Lily didn't know how to answer that question. She didn't know the answer. She'd asked herself that question many times, but she'd never been able to figure it out. She honestly didn't know what made her love Jamie more than Harry. She just knew that she did.

"Don't have an answer, huh? I guess it doesn't matter. It wouldn't be good enough anyway," Jamie said before getting up and heading towards the exit.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry walked out of his father's house. He was going to explore the neighborhood. He was actually pretty excited about it. On Private Drive, everyone had stared at him like he was the devil. The Dursley's had made sure they all hated him. It would be different here. People around here would know him for who he was, not what they'd heard about him.

"Harry."

Harry turned and saw his mother approaching him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Without your father or James to interfere," Lily said.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you. I don't want anything to do with you," Harry told her.

"You don't mean that," Lily said.

"Yeah, I do. What do you expect from me? You abandoned me. What did you think, that you could just come back after fourteen years and everything would be better?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"I was trying to protect Jamie," Lily said.

"Why is that supposed to matter to me? I'm your son too. I deserved your protection just as much as he did. You never lifted a finger to protect me. You just didn't care enough," Harry said, trying really hard to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"Harry, that's not true," Lily said.

"Really? When James tried to attack me, three people came to my defense. Not one of them was you. You defended him. You tried to lecture me about being disrespectful to a man that treated me like something from the bottom of his shoe," Harry said angrily.

Lily didn't know what to say to that. She'd wanted to defend Harry that day, but something wouldn't let her. It was like something was holding her back.

"You know what? A part of me wishes you'd never come back. The lie was so much better than the truth. At least with the lie, I could go to sleep at night thinking that my mother loved me," Harry said.

"I do love you, Harry," Lily insisted.

"Well, you've got a funny way of showing it," Harry said. "Lets count the ways you destroyed my life. You abandoned me when I was a baby. You kept me away from my own father. He hated me for years because he thought I was James' son. Then there's the boy who lived crap. I nearly died several times because of that."

"I never meant to hurt you, Harry," Lily told him. It was the one thing that was true. She hadn't been trying to hurt him. She just had to protect Jamie. At least that's what a voice inside her kept saying.

"I know you didn't," Harry said.

"You do?" Lily asked surprised.

"James meant to hurt me. You just didn't care one way or the other, and that makes it even worse. At least if you'd meant to hurt, it meant you thought about me," he said.

"I did think about you, Harry. I lo-"

"Don't tell me you love me again! I don't believe it!" Harry yelled. He was really sick of her telling him she loved him. He knew that it was a lie.

"What do you want me to say then?" Lily asked. She wasn't sure what he wanted from her. She'd said everything she could think of.

"Nothing. There's absolutely nothing you can say. I just want you to do what you've been doing for the last fourteen years. Leave. Me. Alone!" harry said slowly. "I have the right to finally be happy. And I have the right to do it without you." He then started to walk away.

"Harry, wait," Lily called.

Harry turned around angrily. "What?"

"Look, if you want to hate me, that's fine. But don't take it out on your brother. He didn't do anything, and he really wants a relationship with you," she said.

Harry sighed. He knew that was true. Jamie didn't deserve to be punished for having lousy parents. "Whatever happens between me and Jamie is between us. It has nothing to do with you. And if we do become friends, that's for us, not you," he said before walking away.


	12. Chapter 12

A couple hours later hours later, Harry walked back into this father's house. He was still extremely angry from his conversation with Lily Potter. He refused to think of her as his mother anymore. She was not his mother. Mother's didn't do what she did.

Severus came into the room after hearing his son enter the house. The second he saw Harry, he knew something was wrong. He looked incredibly angry. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Harry lied.

"No, you're not. What happened?"

Harry sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. Severus sat across from him. "Lily. She was waiting for me when I left earlier,"

Severus fumed. He's specifically told that woman to stay away from his son. He really didn't understand why she couldn't just leave Harry alone. It's not as if she really loved him. Why couldn't she just let him be? "What did she say?"

"Just the same old stuff. How she did what she did for Jamie's sake. Then she tried to tell she loved me. I didn't want to hear it though. I don't believe for one second that she loves me." Harry told him.

"I will speak with her. I will make sure she never bothers you again," Severus promised.

"I don't think you have to. I think she finally heard me when I told her to leave me alone. She knows I don't want anything to do with her. In the end, she just asked me to try to be friends with Jamie," Harry explained.

"She has no right to ask anything of you," he said.

"Well, I made it clear that if I did decide to have a relationship with Jamie, it would be for me, not her," Harry said.

"You want a relationship with him?" Severus asked surprised. If he were in Harry's position, he probably wouldn't want anything to do with the other boy.

"A part of me does. I've always wanted a brother. When I found out I had one, I didn't think it would be possible to get along with him. He was James Potter's son afterall. I figured he'd be just like him. I was wrong. He's nothing like his father. He's actually nice. Still, I'm sure I can have a relationship with him. At the end of the day, he's still the kid my mother loved more than me. I'm not sure I can get past that," Harry said. He wanted to get past it. He didn't want to blame his brother for something that wasn't his fault. He wanted to have a relationship with him. He just wasn't sure he could.

"No one would blame you if you couldn't," Severus assured him.

"Yeah, but I don't want it to be like that. I want to be able to have a relationship with Jamie. Who know, maybe when we're at school, away from the Potters, I'll be able to," Harry said.

"Unfortunately, you won't be away from the Potters this year," Severus said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore has invited the Potter's to teach this year. Potter will be taking up the Defense Against The Dark Arts position and Lily will be teaching muggle studies," Severus explained.

"Great. So I have to them every day?" Harry asked. He didn't like this at all. He didn't want to be anywhere near the Potters.

"No, not if you don't want to You could transfer," Severus told him. He didn't really like the idea of his son going anywhere but Hogwarts, but he would not subject his son to the pain the Potter's would undoubtedly bring him. If Harry wanted to transfer, he would allow it.

Harry thought about it for a minute. On one hand, it would get him away from the Potters, which was definitely what he wanted. On the other hand though, it would be like he was running. That's how James Potter would perceive it anyway. Harry would not give him that satisfaction. He would not allow James Potter to run him out of his school and away from his friends. "No. I'm not letting them run me out."

"You do realize that Potter will try to make your life difficult at Hogwarts, don't you?" Severus asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It wouldn't be the first time someone's done that."

Severus cringed. He knew Harry was talking about him. He made Harry's life very difficult for the last four years. It was the thing he regretted most in his life.

After seeing the look on his father's face, he realized what he'd said. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's alright. I deserved that. I have made your life difficult. I am sorry for that, Harry," Severus said genuinely.

"You didn't know who I really was. That make you better than my own mother, who knew who I was and treated me badly anyway. I know you're sorry. I've already forgiven you. It's just that I can't forget. Sometimes I remember how it was and a get a bit bitter," Harry explained.

"I understand. I want you to know that I am going to everything in my power to make it up to you."

"You already have. From the moment you found out that I was your son, you've done nothing but try to help me. I don't really see you as my hated potions master anymore. I see you as my father. Maybe because I've never had one before. The closest thing I've even had to a father before now was the idea of one. An idea that was obviously false," Harry said.

"I assume you're speaking of Potter," Severus said.

"Yeah. Everyone but you used to tell me how great he was. What a wonderful man he was. You're the only one that ever said otherwise. That's partially why I never believed you. I figured that if everyone else said how great he was, he must have been. How did he fool so many people?" Harry wondered.

"People see what they want to see, Harry. Potter was a gryffindor. He was from a powerful family. People wanted to think that someone like him was good and trustworthy," Severus explained.

"Well, he's not. It makes my skin crawl that I even looked up to him. I don't want to be like him," Harry said.

"You're not like him. I'm sorry I ever told you that you were," Severus said. He could see so clearly now that his son was nothing like James Potter. Harry was a kind and decent person. He would never treat people the way Potter did. Severus just wished he'd seen that sooner.

"Well, I look like him. Why do I look like him?" Harry wondered.

"I've researched it. Potter put a powerful charm on you. Unfortunately, it's one that can't be reversed," Severus said. He knew James had done it on purpose too. He wanted Harry to look just like him just to stick it to Severus.

"So I'll always look like him," he asked dejectedly.

"Yes. I'm surprised you'd want to change your appearance. I'd think you'd want to keep looking the way you've always looked," Severus said.

"I don't want people to continue to associate me with James Potter. I want everyone to know that I'm not his son," Harry said.

Severus thought for a minute. There was a way for Harry to get what he wanted. It would also ruin the Potter's reputation forever. "Harry, do you fancy a little revenge?"


	13. Chapter 13

Harry gaped in shock after hearing his father's plan for the Potters. It was really extreme. It would rob the Potters of everything that every mattered to them. "Are you serious."

"Quite. What do you think?" Severus asked.

"I think it's pretty extreme," Harry said.

"What they did is extreme. They took away your chance at happiness. It's only fair that they lose their own," Severus said.

"Yeah, but it won't just ruin James and Lily. It could ruin Jamie's life too," Harry said. His father's plan would change Jamie's life forever. He didn't want to use his brother to cause the Potter's pain.

"Or it could save it. I'm not just thinking about hurting the Potter's. I'm thinking of you and your brother as well. This plan would allow you to have a relationship with your brother without those idiots he calls parents around. Plus, he'd be better off," Severus explained.

"What if he doesn't agree?" Harry asked. He agreed with his father that his brother would likely be better off in the long run, but he wasn't so sure Jamie would agree."

"Why don't we ask him?" Severus suggested.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked through the halls of Hogwarts. He wasn't walking by the Charms classroom when he noticed that someone was in there. He peered inside and saw his brother sitting at one of the tables. "Jamie?"

Jamie looked up. "Harry. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. Why are you in the Charms classroom?" Harry wondered.

"Just looking for a place to avoid my parents," Jamie said. He still wasn't speaking to them. In fact, at this point, he wouldn't mind never talking to them again.

"You're not talking to them?" Harry asked.

"No. I haven't been since I found out the truth about you," Jamie told him. "So why were looking for me?"

"My father and I want to talk to you alone," he replied.

"Alright. Where is he?" Jamie asked.

"In his office in the dungeons. Come on," Harry said.

Jamie got up and followed his brother out of the classroom and downstairs to the dungeons. They went into a small office, where a man in black was waiting for them.

"Jamie, this is my father, Severus Snape," Harry introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Jamie said as he stuck out his hand.

Severus was quite surprised by the Potter boy's manners. It seemed that somehow, everything his parents were was lost on this boy. He'd become a decent person despite his role models. Just like Severus' own son. "You as well, Mr. Potter," he said, shaking the boy's hand. Please have a seat.

Both boys sat down across from Severus.

"Mr. Potter, I'm sure you are aware that I am not a fan of your parents," Severus said.

"Neither am I, sir," Jamie assured him.

"They ruined my son's life in favor of you," he said.

"I never wanted that," Jamie said. He wanted to make it clear that he didn't agree with what his parents did.

"Don't misunderstand me, Mr. Potter. I do not blame you for what your parents did. I didn't bring you here to yell at you or hold you responsible for something beyond your control," Severus assured him. There was a time when he would've blamed the boy, but ever since finding out the truth, he was trying not to judge people anymore.

"Then why?"

"I plan to pay your parents back for what they did to son. My plan affects will affect your life for better or for worse. I personally think it would be for better, but I felt the need to tell you about it," Severus explained.

"Alright. What is it?" Jamie asked.

Severus spent the next few minutes explaining to Jamie exactly what he planned to do.

"Whoa. You weren't joking when you said this would change my life," Jamie said after hearing everything. It had taken him completely by surprise.

"My father thinks this would be better for everyone, even you," Harry told his brother.

"Especially you, Mr. Potter. I don't trust your parents as far as I can throw them. They're idiots. They will wreck your life eventually. However, I understand why you would be opposed to this. What we're talking about would destroy your family completely," Severus said.

"What family. I don't even talk to them anymore," he said.

"Are you saying you're not opposed to this idea?" Harry asked.

Jamie sighed. "I don't know. At the end of the day, they're still my parents and I still do love them, but I have what they did. And I'm not stupid. If they can do what they did to you, they can do it to me too. I'm not sure I like it, but I think I agree with it. Your dad's right. This is better for everyone."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

James Potter opened the door to his quarters to find Snape there with an older woman. "What the bloody hell do you want, Snape?"

"Nice to see you too, Potter," Severus said dryly. "Allow me to introduce you to Melinda Bernard. She's with the Department of Protection of Young Wizards."

James eyed the woman suspiciously. He didn't like the sound of that. What could they want with him? "What do you want?"

"I'm here to take the young wizard known as James Potter Jr. into protective custody," Ms. Bernard said.

"What? You can't do that. You can't take my son and put him with strangers!" said an outraged James.

"Oh, don't worry, James. He won't be with strangers. He'll be with me and his brother," Severus said with a smirk on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Severus smirked at James. He couldn't help it. He took pleasure in the pain that this would undoubtedly cause the Potters.

"No way! There is no way you're taking my son!" James screamed.

"You don't have a choice, Mr. Potter. An inquiry has been made regarding yours and your wife's fitness as parents," Ms. Bernard said.

"On what grounds?" James asked.

"Child abandonment," Ms. Bernard said.

"We never abandoned Jamie!" James said angrily. What gave this woman the nerve to accuse him of abandoning his own son.

"No, you abandoned the child known as Harry James Potter," she said.

Severus made a mental note to change that. He would not have his son associated with James Potter any longer than he had to be.

"That little brat is not my son!" James yelled.

"No, but he is your stepson, and he was in your custody. That makes you responsible for him. Child abandonment is a very serious offense. I will not sit back while you endanger your own son," Ms. Bernard explained. "Now, the boy, if you please."

"I will never hand my son over to this bastard!" James said hatefully.

"You don't have a choice, Mr. Potter. You will hand the boy over, or I will have you arrested."

Just then Lily came into the room. "What's going on here?"

"This slimy git you used to call a friend is trying to take Jamie from us," James said, his gaze never leaving Severus.

Lily's eyes grew in horror, and then she turned to Severus with pleading eyes. "Severus, please don't do this."

Severus glared. "You want mercy from me? After what you did to our son? No, I don't think so. You deserve whatever you get.

"Don't worry, Lils, there's no way I'm letting them take our son away," James said confidently.

Severus rolled his eyes. "You really don't get it, do you, Potter. You don't have a choice. Not even your beloved headmaster can stop this from happening. Your son is coming home with me to be with his brother. But you know something, you can be assured that I will treat your son much better than I you have ever treated mine," he promised. He hated James Potter, but he would not make the same mistake he made with Harry. He would treat Jamie with the respect he deserved as a human being, and as his son's brother. "Lily, I know you don't give a damn about Harry, but if you have ever cared about your son even a little bit, you'll do what Potter won't. You'll make this easy on Jamie, and hand him over know."

Lily closed her eyes sadly. She knew she had to. She hated it, but she had to let Jamie go. She couldn't make a scene. That would only hurt Jamie more. "Fine."

"Lily, you can't be serious," said an outraged James.

"What would you have me do, James? Make a big scene and have Jamie see us being taken away by Aurors?" Lily asked glaring. She then went to leave.

"I'll come with you madam," Ms. Bernard said before following Lily into the other room.

After Lily left the room, James turned to once again glare at Severus. "This is not over. There is no way I'm going to let you take my son away."

"Your son doesn't want to be with you, Potter. He wants nothing to do with you. He hates you for what you did to his brother," Severus said.

"That's a lie!" James yelled.

Severus smirked. He could tell he was getting to Potter. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen. You stole my son from me for fifteen years. You ruined his life. But now his life is beginning again. He has a bunch of people who care about him, a brother that would do anything to know him, and friends that would lay down their lives for him. And you? You're losing your son. The boy you supposedly did all this for. I believe that is what is referred to as poetic justice."

At point, Lily, Jamie and Ms. Bernard came out. Lily positioned her son so that he was looking at her. "I love you, sweetheart. It won't be forever." She then wrapped her arms around him.

Jamie didn't hug his mother back. It was still way to angry to care how she felt right now. Right now he wanted nothing to do with either of his parents.

After a second, Lily let go. "Be good, alright?"

"Yeah, whatever," Jamie said before allowing Ms. Bernard to lead him out the the door.

Severus went to follow them, but stopped to address James once more. "Oh, and one more thing, Potter. You're right, this isn't over. I'm not finished with you. Not by a long shot. By the time I'm finished with you, you'll have nothing." He then smirked once more before walking away.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry and Jamie followed Severus through Diagon Alley. It had been almost a month since Jamie had come to live with the Snape's and now they were going to get their school supplies.

Jamie looked around in awe. "This place is awesome. Mom and Dad always said it was, but it's so much different to actually see it."

"Yeah, that's what I thought the first time I came here," Harry said.

"Stick close to my side, both of you. I don't need you getting lost. Every death eater in creation would love to get their hands on either one of you," Severus said. While it was common knowledge now that Harry wasn't the Boy Who Lived, that didn't mean that he wasn't a target anymore. The Dark Lord could still try to use him to get to Jamie. Hell, he might still want to kill him just on principle for surviving the last time they'd met.

Both boys nodded and followed Severus down the Alley. Periodically, they'd notice people sending lookes Jamie's way and whispering about him. It was a bit weird to Harry because it used to be him they did that to. Not that he unfortunately didn't get attention. It was just that now instead of seeing a hero, they saw him as crazy thanks to Fudge. The minister had told everyone that he was psychotic and a liar for saying that Voldemort was back.

"Sorry," Jamie told his brother.

"For what?" Harry asked conused.

"Well, I know it used to be you that people used to fawn over like this. I didn't mean to take anything from you," Jamie said.

Harry laughed hysterically. "Are you kidding? I bloody hated that. I know it's not exactly great for you, but you being the real Boy Who Lived was the second best thing to ever happen to me." The first was finding out that Severus, not James was his biological father.

"Sitll, I bet people wouldn't say you were crazy if they still thought it was still you," said Jamie.

"Yes, they would," Severus said. "People believe what they want to believe. They don't want to believe that the Dark Lord has returned. They would be willing to believe anything for that not to be true."

"But why? isn't it better to be prepared?" Jamie asked.

"Indeed, but most of these idiots would rather delude themselves into believe it's not true so that they can sleep better at night," Severus said as he led them into the robe shop.

"Can I help you?" the seamstress asked.

"These two need to be fitted for robes," Severus said.

"Dad, I already have robes," Harry said.

Severus inwardly smiled at the way his son addressed him. It hadn't taken Harry as long as he thought it would for him to start addressing him as his father. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that he never really knew James as his father. "You need casual robes and a couple more Hogwarts Uniforms wouldn't hurt either."

"Alright, Dears, over here," The seamstress said.

The two boys were quickly fitted for their robes. They collected their purchases and went on their way.

After the robes shop, they went to collect their school books. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione nearby.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed before he and Hermione rushed over to them.

"Hey, guys," Harry greeted.

"How has your summer being going since you left, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It's been great. Oh, this is my brother, Jamie," Harry introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Jamie," Hermione said politely.

Ron, on the other hand, took to glaring at the boy resentfully. This was the kid that had basically stolen everything his friend had. He certainly wasn't going to be nice to him.

Harry caught the look. "Ron, stop. it's not his fault."

"it's okay, Harry. Your friend is just looking out for you," Jamie said understandingly

Severus was once again mesmorized by the Potter child. This boy never stopped surprising him. The boy had been with them for about a month and in that time, Severus was taught time and time again that this boy was the complete opposite of his father. He was kind, respectful, and thoughtful. Everything James Potter wasn't.

"Well, we better get back. Mum will have a fit if she finds us missing," Ron said.

"See you both on the train," Hermione said.

"See you," Harry said as he watched them go.

"Come, Boys. We have a lot other stops to make," Severus said. They then got their books and left for the next stop.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Remus was reading a book at his cottage by the fireplace when he heard a knock at the door. He immediate went to answer it. Much to his dismay, he found Lily Potter on the other side. "What do you want?"

"Remus, I need your help," Lily said.

"Why would I help you?" Remus ased. He had absolutely no interest in helping her or James. As far as he was concerned, they were both foul people who could rot in hell for all he cared.

"Fine, don't do it for me. Do it for Harry," Lily said. She hoped that would work. She knew that even though Remus hated her, he loved Harry. That was why he hated her so much in the first place.

If anything, Remus' glare intensified. "How dare you even mention Harry's name? You have no right. You abandoned him!"

"I know that!" Lily yelled. "But for the life of me, I can't figure out why."

Remus' face turned from angry to confused. "What?"

"That's the whole thing, Remus. I know leaving my son behind was the most foul thing that any parent could ever do to their son. People keep asking me why I did it and i just don't have an answer. At the time I did. I would say that it was to protect Jamie and that made sense. It doesn't anymore," LIly said.

"Perhaps your conscience finally caught up with you. Not that it matters much," Remus said.

"No, that's not it either. You know, Jamie has asked me on more than one occasion why he was so different than Harry. Why did he merit more than his brother? And I haven't been able to come up with that answer either. I love my son, Remus, but something won't let me show him. When I try, it's something is literally pushing me back," Lily explained.

Remus began to get suspicius. That sounded a lot like the Imperious curse or something like it. Could Lily be under the Imperious? Or was this just some kind of ploy to trick him and gain his sympathy?

Remus took out his wand. "Don't move." He quickly cast some diagostic spells and was shocked by what he found. Lily had at least three heavy duty compulsion charms on her.


	16. Chapter 16

Remus stared at Lily in shock. He hadn't been expecting this. When Lily first went on about not knowing why she behaved the way she did towards Harry, he figured she was just looking for sympathy. He had no idea that her mind had been messed with.

When Remus really thought about it, he realized it made more sense than the alternative. Lily abandoning one of her children in favor of the other never made sense. When Lily had found out she was pregnant with twins, she was ecstatic. Remus remembered her looking a bit nervous, but now he realized that that was probably because she wasn't sure who the father was. She'd still wanted both children though. And when the twins were born, she'd loved them both equally. She'd showered them both with love and attention. It really had made no sense that she'd abandon a child of hers. It was only the fact that he saw it that made Remus believe it.

"Remus, what is it? What did you find?" Lily asked.

"Come inside, Lily," Remus said.

Lily immediately walked inside and went over to the couch.

Remus closed the door behind her and joined her on the couch. "Lily, when did things start to change for you in regards to Harry? When did you start to see him as less than?"

"I don't know. I didn't realize I had. When Harry was born I loved him and I showed him every day. The same with Jamie. Then little by little, I didn't show Harry as much. I don't know why," Lily said. She'd been thinking about this for a while now and for the life of her, she couldn't come up with an answer. What had made her stop showing Harry love.

"I do. You have three very strong compulsion charms on you," Remus said.

Lily's eyes widened in horror. "Compulsion charms? Are you sure?"

Remus nodded. "My guess is they were put on to make you distance yourself from Harry."

"Take them off! Take them off now!" Lily demanded.

"Lily, are you sure. It won't be pleasant. If I take those charms off you, you're going to remember everything. You're going to remember neglecting Harry. You're going to remember letting him be raised by your sister and live in danger. You're going to remember defending James when he attacked Harry. You're going to remember all of that. The difference is you're going to feel it. You're going to feel the pain and the guilt of what you've done. And you're going to remember the look on Harry's face when he realized his mother would never chose him. It'll eat you alive," Remus warned.

"Maybe, but at least I'll be able to love my son the way I'm supposed to. I'll be able to look him in the eye and tell him I love him. Even if he doesn't believe me, at least it will be the truth," Lily said.

Remus nodded and pointed his wand to her. "Hold still." He quickly cancelled all the spells Lily had been under one by one.

Lily felt it all hit her like a ton of bricks. It happened just like Remus said it would. She remembered her love for Harry. It filled her whole heart, but so did the guilt. The things she'd done to Harry. Leaving him with Petunia, sacrificing him in order to protect Jamie, letting James attack him. She'd caused her own child unbelievable pain.

"Lily, are you alright?" Remus asked. He knew it was a rather stupid question and that she was probably very far from alright, but he had to ask. She wasn't saying anything.

Lily didn't hear him. She was still too lost in the memories of what she had done to hear or see anything else. She'd destroyed her own child. She'd treated him worse than she would a complete stranger. "Oh my God."

"Lily, it's npt your fault. Someone bewitched you," Remus said. If someone had told him yesterday that he'd be defending Lily for what she did to Harry, he would've said that they were crazy. But now knowing what he did now, he couldn't condemn her, nor could he let her condemn herself. those charms were strong. No one could completely overcome them.

"It doesn't matter!" Lily cried as she got up and crossed the room. As far as she was concerned, it didn't matter how many spells had been placed on her. She was Harry's mother. She was supposed to love and protect him no matter what. She should've fought the spells.

Remus stood up as well. "It does matter, Lily. You didn't leave your child because of your own selfishness like we thought before. You left him because someone literally messed with your mind. Now I don't know if it was James or Dumbledore, but-"

"It was Dumbledore," Lily told him. Now that the spells were off, she remembered what had happened. "James was there though. It was right after I told James that Severus was Harry's father. I assumed that James would love Harry regardless."

"I'm guessing you were wrong," Remus said.

"More wrong than you can even imagine. He lost it. He called Harry a 'death eater in training'," Lily said angrily. She remembered that day very well. She almost killed James for saying it.

"Yes, I've heard that one," Remus said. He'd heard James say that to Harry before. It made him want to kill the man with his bare hands.

"I was shocked. Harry was six months old. Until that day, James loved him. When he found out that Harry was Severus', everything changed. He hated Harry instantly after that and it showed. I was getting fed up. I was preparing to leave James. I loved him, but I was not going to let my child be around a man who would talk to him like he was evil," Lily explained.

Remus smiled. Now this was the Lily he knew and loved. The firely mother hen that would take on anyone to protect her young.

"Before I got the chance though, Dumbledore showed up. He spouted something about the Greater Good. James was smiling in the background. He obviously knew what was happening," Lily said seething. When she thought about what James and Dumbledore had done to her, it made her want to tear them both limb from limb.

"Why didn't you tell Severus that he was Harry's father before that? Why did you hide it from him?" Remus asked. "

"Back then, Severus was a true death eater. Maybe finding out about Harry would've changed things, maybe not. I don't know, but I couldn't take that risk. I cared about Severus, but I could not risk my child," Lily said.

Remus nodded. He could understand that. He knew Severus would still resent it, but the arguement made sense.

"I know now that I should've trusted Severus. He loves Harry and even seems to care about Jamie," Lily said.

I'm so sorry, Lily. You've lost both your children. It's not fair," he said.

"No, don't feel sorry for me, Remus. I don't deserve it. Feel sorry for my sons. They're the ones that have suffered," Lily said. She would never forgive herself for the hell that her children had been through because of her.

"James and Dumbledore are responsibe for that," Remus said.

"Oh, and they will suffer, mark my words. If it is the last thing I ever do, I will make these two bastards rue the day that they were born!" Lily vowed.

"What do you plan to do?" Remus asked.

"I don't know yet, but it will be slow and painful," she said.

"What about Harry and Jamie. I hate to say it, Lily, I know how much pain this is causing you, but they aren't going to easily forgive you. They're fifteen-years-old. They won't care about compulsion charms," Remus said. Severus might understand a bit, but even he would be angry still. The boys, however, wouldn't be understanding at all, and for good reason. It didn't matter how it happened. The fact of the matter was that they had suffered profoundly.

"And they shouldn't. The pain I've caused them is unimaginable. I'm going to have to work hard for their forgiveness and I will. If I never get, that's just a price I'm going to have to pay, but I will try until the end," Lily swore.

"Are you going to tell Severus what has happened?" Remus asked.

"Not just yet. If James or Dumbledore find out that the charms have been removed, they will try to put them up again. I will not let that happen. I will not go back to hurting my son! I have to take care of Those two bastards first. Then I will explain the situation to Severus. Hopefully, he'll give me another chance with the boys, if not, I'll have to respect that," Lily said. She hated the idea of not being in her children's lives, but if Severus that it was best to keep her away, she would respect that.

Remus nodded. "Alright. I won't say anything."

"Thank you. I better go before James gets suspicious," Lily said.

"Be careful, Lily," Remus warned.

Lily nodded and then headed out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry and Jamie made their way through the train and into the compartment where Ron and Hermione were waiting. "Hey guys," Harry said as they walked in and in sat down.

"You're here. we were wondering if you were just going to go to school with Professor Snape," Hermione said.

"We thought about it, but we wanted to delay our time in James Potter's presence as much as possible," Harry said.

"I still can't believe we have to deal with that git all year," Ron grumbled.

"Ron!" Hermione admonished as she glanced at Jamie.

"No, it's okay. Ron's right, he is a git. He may be my father, but that doesn't mean I'm deluded to who he really is," Jamie said.

"So how has the rest of your summer been?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject."

"It was good. We spent most of it exploring Spinner's End. And of course there was the farce of a trial, but thanks to Mrs. Figg, I was declared innocent," Harry said.

Hermione scowled. "It shouldn't have even been a question. Honestly, you were just trying to defend yourself!"

"It doesn't matter. It's over now, so let's just forget about it," Harry said.

"Sure. Have you guys been studying for your owls?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron both groaned. "Bloody hell, Hermione, the year hasn't even started yet!" said an exasperated Ron.

"Well, it's an important year," Hermione said.

"Hermione, I've already heard this like five times from my father. I don't need it from you too," Harry whined. His father had lectured him and Jamie several times about the importance of doing well this year. He supposed it was the downside of having a professor for a father.

"Oh, fine! If you all want to do badly, that's your choice," Hermione said. "So what elective courses are you taking this year anyway?"

"We're both taking Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes," Harry said.

"Ancient Runes? What happened to Divination?" Ron asked. For the last couple of years they'd both been taking Divination.

"My father became aware that I was only taking that class because the teacher was incompetant. He insisted that I take a real class," Harry said.

"Oh, Man, I pity you, Mate. Having a teacher for a parent really must suck," Ron said.

"it has its upsides and downsides," Harry said.

"Something we can't say about my parents teaching. That's just downsides all around," Jamie said.

"Wait, both your parents are teaching?" Ron asked.

"My mother's teaching Muggle Studies," Jamie said. His parents had told him about teaching at Hogwarts just before the whole thing with Harry came out.

"Well, at least we won't really have to deal with her. She won't be teaching us," Ron said.

Harry nodded his agreement. He just hoped his 'mother' didn't try to hound him again and try to convince him how much she loved him. it would be much harder to dodge her attempts when they were in the same place.

Hermione looked over at Jamie. "So what house do you think you'll be in?"

"Not sure. My father says that being a Potter I couldn't possibly be in any house other than Gryffindor.

"That's rubbish. Our Godfather, Sirius came from a family that was all Slytherin. He was a Gryffindror. It's about personality, not blood. Though, there is a pretty good chance that you will end up in Gryffindor. There or Slytherin," Harry said. His brother had a lot of qualities of both houses just like he did, and like him, it would probably come down to Jamie's choice.

Jamie laughed. "My father would have a fit if that happened. He's under the impression that all dark wizards come from Slytherin."

"I used to think that too. Wormtail changed that mindset," Ron said.

"Yeah, I figured what my dad told me was rubbish even before I knew what he was really like. After all, how can you tell how good or evil a person is at eleven?" Jamie asked.

hermione looked out the window and saw that they were getting close. "We should change. We'll be arriving soon."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jamie stood at the back of the line the first years were in as they waited to get sorted. Obviously he was far from a first year, but he was new, so he was told to wait along with the others.

After all the first years were sorted, Dumbledore stood up. "Attention, everyone. Now this has never happened in the history of the school, but this year were have an exchange student entering his fifth year. Everyone welcome James Poter Jr."

Jamie heard whispers and murmers as he made his way to the sorting hat and placed it on his head.

**"Hmm. Another Potter. Or should I say the real Potter seeing as your brother isn't really a Potter," **the hat said.

_Yeah, lucky him, _Jamie thought to himself. Ever since he found out what his parents were really like, he found himself wishing he wasn't their son, yet at the same time, he loved them. It was weird.

**"Weird indeed, Mr. Potter. So where to put you. You're loyal, but only to those you feel deserve it, like your brother. You have a decent mind, but you're much of an overachiever. You have quite a bit of courage. You also have a devious side that would make Salazar proud. Do you have a preference, Mr. Potter? Your brother certainly did."**

Jamie's first instinct was to tell the hat that he wanted to be with his brother, but he also kind of wanted to stick it to his father. It would be so awesome to see his father's face if he was announced to be in Slytherin.

**"Well, that seals. SLYTHERIN!"**


	18. Chapter 18

The Great Hall was eerily quiet for a few seconds. Jamie was about to head to the Slytherin table when his father jumped up.

"No! No bloody way! My son is not going to be some slimy snake!" yelled an outraged James.

"James, calm down," Dumbledore said.

"No! I will not stand for this! My son is not going to be in the same house as those bottom feeders!" James said angrily.

"I'll thank you not to insult my students again, Potter," Severus snarled. He would not stand for his students being disparaged, especially publically and even more especially by their own teachers.

"Jamie, perhaps you'd like to be resorted," Dumbledore said in his best grandfather voice.

"Oh, yes, by all means, let's placate the overgrown child," Severus snarked.

"Shut up, Snivellus. This is all your fault! You turned my son into one of your snakes!" James accused.

"Oh, yes. I magically changed his personality and groomed him for Slytherin. Get over yourself, Potter. You're not that important to me," Severus said.

"Gentlemen, please calm down. Now, Jamie, how about that resort," Dumbledore asked.

Jamie scowled. "Thank you, Headmaster, but I'm just fine where I am."

"But surely you'd prefer to be in the same house where your parents once were, where your brother is now?" Dumbledore asked.

Jamie glared at the headmaster. He did not appreciate being manipulated. Furthermore, he found it very insulting that Dumbledore was using his desire to have a good relationship with Harry against him given that he was the one that wanted to keep them apart. "Why thank you, Professor, for the concern, but as I said, I'm fine in Slytherin. No one that I care about will be bothered by what house I was sorted into."

James jumped up again. "I care!"

Lily took James by the arm. "James, calm down. You're making a scene." On the inside, she was jumping with glee. James had just made an utter fool of himself. She was actually content to let the idiot continue to make a fool out of himself, but she knew that it was expected of her to try to placate him. Dumbledore at the very least would expect it. "Now, I realize this is very upsetting, but this isn't helping."

James reluctantly sat back down, but glared at Severus. "This isn't over, Snape! I won't let you turn my son into a slimy snake like you and your own little brat!"

Severus was seriously tempted to hex the man for daring o speak of his son like that, but as loathed as he was to admit it, Lily was right about one thing. This was not the time or the place for a scene. So instead he turned to Jamie. "You may take your seat, Mr. Potter."

Jamie nodded and took a seat at the Slytherin table. He then felt a hand tap him. It was Harry.

"That was brilliant," Harry said.

Jamie smiled. "The muggle saying is true. Payback's a bitch."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lily was about ready to murder someone, namely one James Bloody Potter. he had not shut up about Jamie's sorting since they'd gotton into their quarters.

"I knew this would happen! Didn't I say it. Snivillus and that bloody spawn of his have ruined our perfect son!" James ranted.

Lily felt rage grow inside her. She wanted to scream at James to stop talking about her son like that, but she knew if she did that, he'd know that the compulsion charms were off and he'd have Dumbledore replace him. She couldn't let that happen. She would not risk going back to a place where she couldn't love Harry the way she was supposed to. "James he hasn't been ruined. I'll admit it seems that Severus has influenced him quite a bit, but we can still get him back. We just need to show him the path."

"But how? That bloody bat is his blasted guardian! How are we supposed to get behind him?" James asked.

"What does Dumbledore say?" Lily asked.

"Well, he said that he'd let Jamie be resorted, but Jamie has to want it," James said. Suddenly an idea came to him. "I know what we can do. We can show him how Slytherins are really treated."

"Are you talking about treating our child like the enemy," Lily asked. That was wher she drew the line. She would not allow her son to be treated like scum by his own father. It wa bad enough when she'd allowed James to do it Harry when she was under the charms. She would not allow anything like that to happen again. She couldn't exactly stop James from making his snide little comments about Harry because they they'd all lose if james realized she was no longer on his side, but she could stop him from going after his own son without causins suspicion.

"If we don't, he will be the enemy! i won't let him become like that other worthless specimin you created," James said.

Lily's knuckles became white. She forced herself to count to ten so as not to hex James intot he new millenium. "I've asked you not to speak of my son that way."

James scowled. it irritated him every time Lily defended the little snake. He'd gone so far as to ask Albus to put another charm on her, but he'd said it wouldn't make much difference. A part of Lily would always love the brat. "Look, Jamie is The Boy Who Lived. He can't be seen as dark, and he will be if he says with those snakes."

"Then find a way that doesn't involve treating my son like garbage," Lily said.

"Well, maybe I can get the Gryffindors to do it instead," James said.

"No! What the bloody hell is wrong with you? He's your son!" Lily shrieked. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. Wasn't hurting Harry bad enough? Now he wanted to go after his own son?

"I know that. Why do you think I'm doing this? I'm trying to save him," James said.

"He's a fifteen-year-old boy, not a death eater!" Lily said exasperatedly.

"Not yet, but I assure you if we don't stop this madness, he will be," James said.

"Do you even hear the things you're saying? You've lost your mind!"

"I think it's you who has lost your mind, Lily. Why are you acting so strangly?" James asked. Lily wouldn't have said anything like this a week ago.

Lily forced herself to calm down. James was beginning to get suspicious. "Look, I just don't like the idea of you getting people to harass our son. I think maybe we're both a little unnerved by everything that happened today. Maybe we should just calm down and get some sleep. We'll talk about other ways to handle the situation tomorrow."

James looked at her a minute and then nodded. "Alright. Yeah, you'll probably right. Let's get some sleep," he said before leading the way into the bedroom.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief and then followed him.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Harry was sitting in the Great Hall having breakfast with his friends when Jamie showed up. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Jamie. Sit down," Harry said as he moved down a bit.

Jamie smiled and sat down between his brother and Hermione. He looked around and noticed that a lot of the other Gryffindor's were looking at him like he was the enemy. "Um, it's okay for me to sit here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Harry said before sending his housemates a glare. The way they treated him for the whole Voldemort thing was one thing, but he wasn't going to let them treat his brother badly just because he was a Slytherin and dared to sit with them.

"Potter!"

Jamie turned around to see Draco Malfoy sitting behind him. "What?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm about to eat breakfast," Jamie told him.

"You can't sit at that table," Draco said.

"Why not? This is where my brother sits and I want to eat with him," Jamie said.

"Slytherins do not sit with Gryffindors," Draco said simply.

Jamie was about to reply when Severus walked over with timetables. "Is there a problem here?"

"Professor, is it against the rules for me to sit at a different table than Slytherin?" Jamie asked. He knew it wasn't, but he was trying to make a point.

"Of course not, Mr. Potter. You may sit wherever you wish," Severus said before handing him a timetable and walking off to continue with his other students.

Jamie smirked at Draco. "Well, apparently I can sit here."

"You're going to regret this, Potter," Draco warned before turning around in his seat.

"That was nice," Harry said.

"Thanks. That guy gets on my nerves. Last night, he was acting like he was God's gift to the planet and that I was lucky he found me worthy enough for him to associate with," Jamie said.

"Oh, did he give you that whole 'wrong sort' speech?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. You too?" Jamie asked.

Harry nodded. "Before we were even sorted. He reminded me of my… or should I say our cousin, Dudley. He's the main reason I begged the hat to sort me in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin."

"Yeah, he's a real git. Sorry you have to share a house with him," Ron said.

"Have you met anyone in Slytherin you like?" Harry asked. He hoped his brother would at least have some friends in his house.

"Well, Blaise Zabini seems nice. Theodore Nott too. I know his dad's a death eater, but he doesn't seem to be like that," Jamie said.

"I don't know much about either of them. They've never really bothered me," Harry said.

Just then, Professor McGonagall came over with the Gryffindor timetables and handed Harry his.

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said as he took it from her.

"Might I have a word, Mr. Pot…? Sorry, Mr. Snape?" Minerva asked.

"Sure, Professor," Harry said before following her to an empty corner of the Great Hall.

"Harry, I wanted you to know that I heard all about what happened," Minerva said.

"I assume everyone has by now," Harry said. The truth about the whole mistaken Boy Who Lived thing was out in the open, as was the truth of his paternity.

"Yes, but not everyone knows the full extent of it. The headmaster saw fit to whitewash what really happened. But I know the truth and I want you to know that I find what the Potters and the headmaster did to be appalling! You deserved better than that," Minerva told him sincerely. Oh, she'd had quite a few words for both the headmaster and the Potters. She'd even thrown a curse or two at Albus. What they did to this poor child and even to the Potter child was reprehensible.

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Professor. That means a lot."

Minerva nodded and walked away.

Harry went back to his seat and sat down.

"Is everything alright, Harry," Hermione asked.

"Yeah, fine," he said before looking at his timetable. "Well, it looks like we'll be able to avoid Potter for another day. Defense is on Wednesdays for us."

"Oi, when did Defense become the subject to avoid?" Ron asked.

"When it started being taught by a jackass," Harry said.

"Wait, is this guy really that bad?" Ginny asked.

"You'll be fine, Gin. You're a Gryffindor and not a Snape. He won't care much about you. It's just me that has to worry," Harry said.

"Would you like us to prank him, Harry?" George asked. "It would be our…"

"Extreme pleasure…"

"To seek Justice…"

"On your behalf," the twins said.

"Holy crap. How do they do that?" Jamie asked.

"No one knows," Harry said before looking at Fred and George. "Thanks for the offer guys, but I can handle Potter."

"Are you sure, Harry? I mean, you did think he was your father for a long time. It might be kind of difficult," Hermione said.

"I no longer associate Potter with the man I heard about for so long. It's clear now that that man doesn't exist. I have a live father who cares about me. I don't need some false memory," Harry said. It had been painful in the beginning. When he thought of Potter, he'd thought of the man he spent five years hearing about. It had hurt to know that that person hated his very existence. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized he didn't need love from James Potter. He didn't need that false reality. His life had become much better since learning who his father really was. His mother's betrayal still hurt though. It probably always would.

"So what do we have first today," Ron asked with a mouth full of eggs.

"Ron, don't speak with your mouth full. And your timetable is right in front of you. Look at it yourself," Hermione lectured.

"I'm eating," Ron said.

Harry chuckled. "We've got Potions first. Huh. I'm actually looking forward to it."

"I'm telling you, Mate, it's the end of the world. What are we coming to when Snape's class isn't the one we dread going to?" Ron asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, we should get to class or we'll be late. No matter what has changed, my dad expecting us to be on time isn't one of them," Harry said.

Jamie and Hermione immediately got up to follow Harry.

"I'll meet you there," Ron said while continuing to eat.

Harry, Jamie, and Hermione started back towards the Tower to get their books. "Hey, Jamie, you know where your mum is? She wasn't at breakfast."

"Don't know, don't care."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lily made her way through the Daily Prophet. She got quite a few looks on her way. Despite the fact that everyone had known of her return for weeks, people still gawked. Not that she was surprised. It wasn't very often that people came back from the dead.

Lily approached Rita Skeeter's office and walked inside. She wasn't the most respectable reporter there, but in this case, that worked to her advantage.

Skeeter was sitting at her desk when Lily came in. She looked up and was surprised at who she found. "Lily Potter. I knew you were alive, but seeing you in person is just extraordinary. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's what I can do for you. I have a story that will blow your mind. The real story behind our 'deaths' and Boy Who Lived debacle," Lily said. This was the first step into making Dumbledore and James pay for what they did. She was going to expose everything they'd tried to keep hidden. Well, everything except the compulsion charms. That she would save for a later date.

"Are you saying that the story we were given was a lie?" Skeeter asked intrigued.

"Oh, it was true for the most part. But so much was omitted. I would like to give you the full story, under a few conditions that is," Lily said. She wasn't stupid. She knew what Skeeter would do if she was given full rein.

"What conditions?" Skeeter asked eagerly. This was the biggest story there was right now. She would agree to anything to have.

"First thing's first, and this is not a condition but an order. I've read the rubbish you've published about my son. That stops now. My son is a child. I will not allow you to slander him any longer. If you do, I will make sure that you never work for another newspaper ever again, and I will make sure Harry's father sues you for all you're worth," Lily said firmly. While she was here, she was going to make sure the slander of Harry was stopped for good.

Skeeter gulped. "Agreed."

"Good," Lily said before sitting down in the chair in front of Skeeter's desk. "Now my first condition is that you will not publish any lies or half-truths in this article. Believe me when I tell you that the truth is juicy enough."

Skeeter nodded.

"My other condition is that I remain anonymous," Lily said. She couldn't have James and Dumbledore finding out that she was the one behind this. This story would embarrass the hell out of them, but it wouldn't be enough to protect her or her sons from them.

"Well, I can't understand why you would want that, but alright," Skeeter agreed.

"Good," Lily said before beginning a story that would leave their entire word outraged.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry was in his father's quarters with him and Jamie. It had been decided before they came back for the year that the three of them would have breakfast together as a family just the three of them at least once a week.

"So how was your first day of classes, Jamie," Severus asked as they ate breakfast.

"They were cool. I like Charms the best so far," Jamie said.

Severus wasn't surprised. Lily loved Charms as well and Jamie was very much like his mother. Well, he was like how she was before she turned into the cold, callous woman she was today.

"My favorite is Defense. Or at least it was," Harry said. He had a feeling that was going to change after his first class with James Potter.

"Harry, do not let Potter turn you off a subject you love. Do not give him that power over you," Severus advised his son.

"Oh, I don't plan on letting him get to me. I just know that if it's anything like it was with you, he's going to make it hard for me to learn much of anything," Harry said.

Severus cringed at the reminder of how he treated his son in the past. He was well aware of the fact that he wasn't much better than Potter than and he would regret that for the rest of his life.

Harry seemed to notice his father's change in demeanor. "It's okay, Dad. I've forgiven you."

Just then, there were several loud bangs on the door.

"What the hell?" Severus asked before getting up to see what was going on. He opened the door to his chambers to find an irate James Potter on the other side with a newspaper in his hand. "What the bloody hell do you want?"

"You greasy git! You think this is funny?" James asked as he stuck the paper in his face.

Severus smacked his hand away. "Get that thing out of my face! What on Earth are you going on about?"

"Oh, please, like you don't know. It's obvious that it's you. Well, you're not going to get away with it. I'm not going to let you destroy my good name!" James yelled.

"I don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about, but seeing a how it has you so upset, I wish I could take credit for it," Severus said.

"You really expect me to believe you had nothing to do with this?" James asked angrily as he held up the folded newspaper once more.

Severus scowled and snatched the paper from his hands and opened it up. The first thing he saw was photos of himself, Harry, Jamie, and the Potters. Then he began reading the article.

**Potter family: Heroes or Villains**

_By now has heard the news of the Boy Who lived switch. The Boy Who Lived, thought once to be Harry James Potter, now known as Harry Severus Snape, is actually James Potter Jr. It is also known that the former Boy Who Lived is actually the son of Severus Snape instead of James Potter._

_Many have wondered over the last couple of months why the Snape boy was proclaimed to be the Boy Who Lived instead of his twin who actually held the title. That question was seemingly answered by Albus Dumbledore in a statement several weeks ago. 'There was no easy choice to be made. There never is in such a situation as this. However, after weighing the options, all parties came to an agreement for the Greater Good of our world and the good of the two boys,' was the statement he gave._

_However, it appears that Albus Dumbledore might not have been exactly truthful in his statement. He made it seem as though both of Harry's parents knew and agreed with this arrangement. He made it seem as though Harry himself knew the truth about his status and of his parentage his entire life. Both of these assumptions seem to be false._

_According to a source that wishes to remain anonymous, while Lily Potter knew what her child's fate would be, the boy's father, Potion's Master Severus Snape was not even aware that he had a son, much less that the child was being presented as something he wasn't. What is more is that Harry himself was not aware of any of this. Since the day he reentered our world, Harry Snape, then Potter, truly believed he was the Boy Who Lived, as well as the son of James Potter._

_This of course begs the question, what were Dumbledore and the Potters playing at? According to my source, who happened to know both the Potters and Severus Snape intimately in school revealed a vicious rivalry between James Potter and his group as and Severus Snape, indicating that it was perhaps an act of revenge on James Potter's part to not only place Young Harry in danger, but to deny him the right to know his own father. Given the circumstances, this reporter finds this theory very plausible._

_More proof to this theory is that the Potters other son, James Potter Jr., was recently removed from his family due to the neglect and abandonment of Harry Snape. The boy was subsequently placed with Severus Snape and sources say he is treated very well there, a turn in irony if you ask this reporter._

_With all of this evidence, there is no denying the truth. The Potter and Dumbledore, thought to be stand up wizards, are nothing more than child thieves and abusers._

By the time Severus was finished reading, he was smiling like Christmas had come early. He didn't know who this anonymous source was, but really wanted to shake their hand. Whoever did this had done what he'd been wanting to do for months. He fully intended to as well. He was just waiting for his guardianship of Harry to become official. As it stood, Dumbledore was still Harry's magical guardian. Something he'd learned not long after he acquired guardianship of Jamie. He still had physical custody, but Dumbledore had the power to make decisions for Harry if he chose, so he wanted to avoid angering him further until things were sorted.

James glared as Severus didn't even try to hide his delight. "Admiring your handiwork, Snivellus?"

"Potter, your stupidity never ceases to amaze me. Let me tell you something. If I had done this, not only would I admit it, I would've insisted they put my name in the paper and used more colorful language," Severus said.

James continued to glare. "Don't think this is over, Snape. You're going to pay for this!"

Harry got up and went over to his father. "Don't you threaten my father."

"Harry, go sit back down. I have this," Severus said.

James laughed condescendingly at Harry. "How cute. The little demon spawn is defending the full grown demon"

Jamie walked over at that point. "Back off."

James narrowed his eyes at his son. "Don't you speak to me that way, James Potter Jr. I am your father!"

"Potter, take your pathetic self away from my quarters before I remove you myself," Severus threatened.

James laughed. "I'd like to see you try, Snivellus. But it just so happens I have classes to prepare for," he said before giving Harry an evil smile. "See you in class, little Harry."

Severus was very aware of what that last statement meant. He grabbed James roughly by the arm as he tried to leave and forcibly pulled him towards him. "You ever threaten my son again and I'll make what the Dark Lord could do seem like nothing! The same goes for your treatment of him in class. You will treat him like any other student or you will regret it!"

James yanked his arm free and walked away.


End file.
